1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft for a golf club having a rigidity improved at an intermediate part.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf club is generally required to have a capability to hit a ball a longer distance. For this, it is important to hit a higher ball and reduce spin on the ball that causes air resistance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-216280 discloses a golf club having a shaft with a non-circular section in a given region between a distal part to a proximal part. The non-circular section has a long diameter “L” and a short diameter “S” that are set within a given ratio range. The short diameter “S” is parallel to a perpendicular line passing through a center of a face of a clubhead.
The golf club realizes an adjusted kickpoint capable of hitting a higher ball.
With the mere adjusted kickpoint, it cannot hit a ball a longer distance because a spin on the ball is not reduced.